


A Hidden Sky

by Black_Alma



Category: Dictatorial Grimoire, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Harmony - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sky Bonding, Telepathy, The Author Regrets Nothing, author doesn't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Alma/pseuds/Black_Alma
Summary: Otogi has a secret - he is a part of the Vongola family. Tsunayoshi is his mentor his Sky-ness, but Otogi has never bonded. Then he meets CInderella, Red Riding Hood, and Snow White.





	A Hidden Sky

Otogi ran upstairs after he reached home with all his friends in tow after defeating Team Jaeger. He ignored the shouting from Snow White, and the wounded look from Cinderella. He slammed his door shut as he panted slightly. 

As soon as the shouts faded away, orange flames burst from him. Otogi stared at the way some of his flames reached out into the distance, towards  his the  Märchen Demons ( _ his his his all his _ the possessive Sky part of him hissed). His hands trembled as he reined in his flames by force. Tears leaked from his eyes as his flames lashed out yet again, petrifying more of his skin, inching ever closer to his heart. He could tell he didn’t have much time left before he either froze in Zero Point to last longer, turned into stone, or burned from the force of his flames being denied the Harmony they so desperately wanted ( _ needed needed they were his _ ).

Otogi gritted his teeth. He would not force them to bond with him while they were unknowing of the consequences ( _ benefits, the Harmony would only help _ ). The Vindice were currently angry at the amount of paperwork Hibari had caused when destroying a small island with Roll, so all requests for suspending of Omerta were taking 10 times the amount they normally would. To be honest, he may have downplayed the urgency of this request when he sent it out ( _ Tsunayoshi and Skull were going to learn necromancy just so they could kill him again _ ).

Otogi painfully pulled out his phone from a Mist pocket built into his side. He used a small portion of his flames, bearing down on them in order to keep them from flying downstairs like iron particles to a magnet. The phone unlocked, showing contacts only identifiable by letters and colors. He went to press the orange V, but his arm started spasming. Pain radiated from his core to every cell in his body, intensifying until it felt like the first day of training with Reborn and Colonello competing for Skull’s attentions again. Otogi couldn’t help the scream that ripped from his throat, causing a stampede up the stairs. The door was thrown open just as Otogi’s vision spun out, going dark in a matter of seconds.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Cinderella collapsed as they got into the house, the stress and panic from the day overwhelming him. He could only stare as his master (no, it was Otogi now, he wanted to be  _ friends _ ). Snow White’s shouting registered as he came around from his shock, and upon realizing that Snow was insulting  _ his _ Grimm, it gave him the strength to lunge at Snow with the sword. Before the house could be harmed, Red grabbed them both by the nape of the neck and stared silently at them in admonishment until the two of them marched away in a huff. Snow started cooing at his new pets, a hive of Asian Giant Hornets. Cinderella grabbed a scrub brush and started to clean the floor near the hearth where he has waited for his master to appear. 

His sharp ears heard a clatter from upstairs before the most heart wrenching screams he had ever heard ( _ worse than his Ash Princess’s _ ) echoed from upstairs. The brush bounced to the floor, spraying dirty water onto the wall, but Cinderella didn’t notice, too busy running up the stairs with Snow and Red shoving behind him. As he threw open the locked door, splinters not even acknowledged, he saw Otogi writhing on the ground, with an odd grey substance spreading across his midsection, with an odd heat like ripple of orange flames preceding it. As he fell to his knees next to his Otogi, Snow and Red next to him, Bremen standing in the doorway, helplessly. 

Cinderella reached out with a quivering hand to touch the grey substance, and felt that it was hard and rough, like stone. The second that his hand brushed the orange flames, they clung to him like burrs, until an intake of breath from Otogi yanked them back, and the stone spread further along his chest, reaching his ribs. The petrifying slowed, then stopped, along with Otogi’s screams, although the boy had already passed out from the pain. Cinderella grabbed him, and slowly stood to bring him to the bed. As he lay Otogi down, his foot kicked a hard object. Reaching down, he found it to be an oddly shaped cell phone, with a contact pulled up, only identifiable by an orange V.

Snow White grabbed the phone from his hands.

“What the hell is this? Some kinda cheap, ugly phone?”

Cinderella snatched it back, but in the ensuing fight, the phone started ringing.

“Hello?” a sleepy voice drawled from the phone, with unamused mutters in the background. “Otogi-kun, is that you?”

Cinderella and Snow White froze, staring at the phone. Once again Red had to be the voice of reason as he plucked the phone from their hands.

“Hello,” he murmured. “This is Red. Otogi was going to call you it seems, but he passed out.”

There was a pause in sound, before a rustling of sheet and the sound of someone stumbling out a bed filtered through the phone’s speakers.

“What?” the voice demanded. “How? When?”

Red stared at the phone for a moment. “He went upstairs bey himself. We then heard him scream. He has a grey substance spreading over his torso with orange flames.” The phone was silent for a moment. Then a screech sounded from it.

“He’s WHAT? And he didn’t tell us? The moron!” Confused murmurs sounded in the background. The man on the phone addressed them. “Get up Mukuro, I don’t care if you need your beauty sleep. Otogi is going through Denied Harmony.” A pause. “Yes, call the Arcobaleno. They’ll want a piece of him too.” The voice turned back to the phone. “My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi of the Vongola. Myself and my family are close friends with Otogi’s mother’s family. We are heading over to help. It’s a good thing we were visiting Japan.” The phone cut out suddenly, leaving the Märchen demons to wait with the unconscious Grimm.


End file.
